ooze_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings/Areas
Castlebrook The world of Ooze-Saga takes place here in Castlebrook, an ocean city with buildings built on lily pads. How do these buildings stay afloat? Why are they built on the water? These are just some of the common questions you may ask yourself. Here is where you will find all the other places to visit. Currently, there are seven different accessible locations, from left to right: * Bottom Left - The Mountain Pass * The Castle * The Bazaar * The Guild House '''(labelled the Crafting House on the map) * The '''Laboratory * The Royal Farm * Gregory's Pawn & Tackle * Rickshaw's Tavern * Top Right - The Forest Mountain Pass We're not sure yet what this does. Sometimes weird stuff like this happens? Any explanation that can be offered by anyone will be greatly appreciated. What a mysterious game *spoopy* The Castle The Castle is like the town hall of Castlebrook. Here you will see 5 doors when you enter: the Royal Tournament, the Department of Farms, the Records Office, the Throne Room, and the Royal Farm. The Royal Tournament This shows off the current leaderboard for the current tournament. We're not sure what tournaments do yet! Department of Farms In the Department of Farms, you can see what upgrades you can make to your farm. Struck-through prices may be out-of-date and need confirming. Not all upgrades will be available at once, and you have to fully upgrade one farm before buying a new one. * Your first farm is a 2x2 ** The first upgrade is a 3x3 farm and costs 38 mojo ** The second upgrade is a 4x4 farm and costs 174 mojo * The second 2x2 farm costs 500 mojo ** The upgrade to 3x3 costs 304 mojo ** The upgrade to 4x4 costs 1,392 mojo * The third 2x2 farm costs 1,000 mojo ** The upgrade to 3x3 costs 456 mojo ** The upgrade to 4x4 costs 2,088 mojo Records Office Here you will see 2 tabs, the first being Castlebrook's Finest and the other being the Hall of Fame. In Castlebrook's Finest, you have the top 10 Ooze farmers based on how much mojo they have paid in taxes. You will also see how long it is until the next tax collection. The Hall of Fame lists various records, like "Largest Harvest", "Richest Citizen", and "Most Dungeon World Orders Fulfilled". Throne Room Here is where King Minus resides. But if you enter here you will notice that his throne is empty and a little pig named Larry sits in front of the throne. You will also notice a note that has been left by the King, he states that he has left the kingdom for a royal retreat to relieve himself of the stress of rule and that he has appointed Larry as minister of defense while he is gone. There is no sign of when he will return and has left me to formulate a few theories. Has Larry killed the king and forged a letter to explain where he went, has the king just left this kingdom forever, or has someone turned the king into a pig and forged a letter to explain where he went? We may never know what has happened to King Minus. Royal Farm Another way of accessing the Royal Farm, described later in this article. The Bazaar There are four rooms here - Dungeon World Fulfillment, the Fortune Teller, the Dungeon World Gift Shop, and the Combat Fairy. Dungeon World Fulfillment allows you to turn in oozes and items to earn mojo and Dungeon World Tokens that can be redeemed for special items (like sails and tomes) and to research recipes. The Fortune Teller allows you to spend mojo to have your fortune told. We don't know what this does. The Dungeon World Gift Shop allows you to spend your hard-earned Dungeon World Tokens. The items available change regularly, so remember to check back occasionally if you're searching for specific items. The Combat Fairy allows you to teach combat moves to your oozes at the cost of mojo. You can only teach moves that you've used the corresponding tome for. Guild House The Guild House allows you to practice your selected crafting guild. Visit daily for a free crafting material. Joining the Artisan's guild allows you to make items, while the Oozologist's guild allows you to make oozes. You can only be part of one guild at a time, so choose wisely! You can always change guilds, but your guild points will reset. Successfully crafting items gives you guild points. Earning enough guild points gives you a larger workbench (i.e. can use more materials when crafting), allowing you to make rarer and more complex items. Starting out, you will be able to use 3 materials when crafting. 45 guild points - 4 items 320 guild points - 5 items For recipes, check out the Items and Oozes articles. Laboratory There are four rooms here - R&D, the Cloning Booth, the Transmogrifier, and the Brain Zapper. R&D allows you to spend Dungeon World Tokens to discover the recipe for oozes and items. Note that your item/ooze will be unavailable during the research process. The Cloning Booth allows you to clone oozes, at the cost of mojo. But sometimes the booth is closed. The Transmogrifier allows you to take two oozes and transmogrify them into an ooze of a higher rarity. The Brain Zapper allows you to erase all the combat moves of your oozes, at the cost of mojo. The Royal Farm Think of The Royal Farm like /r/place but with more Auditing Oozes. Mojo harvested in The Royal Farm has a bonus added to it, which is currently 25%. However, other players are free to use any item or ooze in the farm, so be cautious how much you invest in the Royal Farm, and be courteous about it too! Gregory's Pawn and Tackle Here you can buy and sell items and oozes to other players for mojo. Check back every so often, you never know what another player may be trying to get rid of... Rickshaw's Tavern The Tavern is run by a man named Rickshaw who always seems to have a drink in his hand. (Does he ever drink any of it or does he just stand there trying to fit in? We may never know.) The Tavern contains the in-game chat and is where you hire foragers, who can find you anything from a basic ooze to some resources for crafting. * Junk Collector: '''a man with a peanut-shaped head with buck teeth so spread out that you'd think he was a defective vampire that had his teeth rounded down, he also collects crafting material; price is low-ranged * '''Basic Forager: '''a small gnomish man who can capture the lower tier oozes; price is mid-ranged * '''Rare Collector: '''they're so edgy that they transcend gender, they have high standards and always wear a scarf, they also have a nice bowl cut and collects the higher tier oozes; price is high-ranged * '''Shady Supplier: hard to find, but they give you rare oozes if you don't question their methods The Forest Shake the trees to receive random crafting materials and occasionally common-rarity oozes. The forest will empty out after a while, but it takes quite some time so keep on shaking until the forest tells you it's empty!.